


Red + Blue = Purple

by thesquidliesthuman



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Cute, I've just really been feeling this ship lately, Jake's there too, M/M, Michael's in the Locker Room, There's not a lot to say about this, not all by himself though, pins and patches, slurpees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/pseuds/thesquidliesthuman
Summary: Prompt by @/LibertyMultiFandomer on Wattpad.“Are you coming to my football game, babe?”“...”“Come on, you have to get out of the house at some point.”“... but video games.”“Michael-”----------------In which Jake attempts to convince Michael to leave his house. Michael does, and quickly regrets his decision to not ignore Jake’s puppy eyes (but then, he doesn’t again.)Alternatively titled: How many Heather’s references can I possibly fit in just barely over 1,000 words?





	Red + Blue = Purple

Michael was home by himself, playing one of his favorite video games, titled ‘‘Apocalypse of the Damned.’ He mashed the buttons on the controllers as fast as he could, audible clicking noises sounding throughout his basement.

“C’mon, c’mon. Go, go- damn it!” Michael threw his hands in the air, the controller for his console falling onto his lap as he leaned his head back with a frustrated sigh. He perked up when ‘KeKe Do You Love Me’ began to play from his phone, grabbing it up from the floor next to him quickly. “Jakey! What’s up?”

“Hey, Mikey!” Said the voice on the other end of the phone, his boyfriend, Jake, “are you coming to my football game tonight, babe?” There was silence on Mike’s end of the phone. “Come on, you have to get out of the house at some point.” Michael took a moment, he wanted to go, sure. However, there was one very important factor that was keeping him from doing so. “But baby... video games.” He spoke with an innocent tone. To define innocent, he sounded like a child after the words "but Mom..." 

A loud sigh was heard before Jake spoke again, “Michael-” 

“Jake.” Michael grinned to himself, thinking that just maybe, he won this battle. Jake, however, had a trick up his sleeve.

“Michaaaaaa, will you please come to the game? Pretty please?” Michael let out a long sigh, he could practically hear the puppy eyes through the phone. Unfortunately for him, he could never say no to Jake’s puppy eyes, which Jake seemed to know.

“All right! All right. I’ll get going.” Michael said, slowly getting up out of his chair. He heads to turn off his system and tv first, saying goodbye to Jake as he hung up the phone and headed upstairs from his basement and to his car. 

\-------------

Wow, did Michael wish he had stayed home today. 

He was glad to have come out to see his boyfriend score the winning touchdown. He was happy and his heart swelled when he saw Jake turn to him with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen. However, when one of the other members had chucked a football into the crowd and it hit him smack in the face? That part wasn’t as fun. 

It happened pretty quick too. The team was celebrating, all dancing around the field, chest bumping, whatever it is that football players do when they win a football game. One of the other players on the team kissed the football, throwing it into the crowd. It was probably supposed to go to his significant other, maybe his parent(s). 

Who cares, really? All that Michael knew was that he was now in the locker room holding a frozen sponge up to his left cheek. 

“Mikey, babe, I am so so sorry. I don’t know what he was thinking.” Jake was apologizing profusely for the twentieth time within the time span of roughly 45 minutes, while he paced back and forth in between the rows of lockers that formed the locker room. 

Michael softly chuckled, looking over to him and watching him as he worriedly walked back and forth, “Jake, it’s all right. It certainly made the night more interesting for the crowd, huh?” 

Jake turned to look at Michael, “is that really how you feel about this?”

Michael nods, setting the sponge aside and going over to Jake, leaning up to kiss his cheek, “yes. Admittedly, it was nice to get out of the house for a change, even though the experience was slightly dampened by a football to the face. I’m a big boy, I’ve been through worse pain, I can handle it.” 

Jake softly smiled, “I know you can.” He returned the kiss to Michael’s cheek with a soft hum, “what do you say to us getting out of here? Home with a stop at 7-11?” 

Michael grinned, leaning up again to kiss Jake’s nose, “you know me oh so well.”

\-----------------

After a not-so-long drive in Michael’s P.T cruiser, they arrived at the local 7-11. They headed inside the concrete oasis, Michael heading straight for the slushie machines with Jake following close behind. 

“What flavor? Michael asked Jake, grabbing two large Slurpee cups and beginning to expertly make a red Slurpee for himself. After a moment’s consideration, Jake decided on a blue one. They grabbed some corn nuts, barbeque, of course, and paid for everything before heading outside to sit on the hood of Michael’s car. 

“I still can’t believe you chose blue over cherry,” Michael said, taking a sip of his proudly made cherry slushie.

“I didn’t know that slushies could be such a political debate,” Jake returned. He took a sip of his own slushie, reaching into the shared bag of corn nuts. Michael shrugs in response, looking up at the stars before responding.

“Anything can be a debate if you try hard enough,” was his reply, as he took another sip. Jake, in a moment of what would probably be considered impulse by most, reached over and grabbed Michael’s jaw, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

The kiss was warm and gentle. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Jake pulled away, “I have solved the debate with a simple solution. Mix them both to create purple.” 

Michael sheepishly chucked, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks a rosy pink, “that’s quite the solution, Jakey. A good one nonetheless. Though, I don’t think you can do that in most presidential campaigns.” 

Jake laughed a bit, kissing Michael’s cheek before going back to his slushie, “yeah, I don’t think they’d approve of that, huh?”

The pair, after a discussion about what might happen if you walked over and kissed a fellow candidate during a presidential debate, decided to head home for that evening. The rest of the night was spent in Michael’s basement, with Michael on Jake’s lap as he played video games.

To tell you the truth? They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
